


Franciaóra

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (utóbbiban mélyen együttérzek szegény Nataliával), 20th Century, Historical Hetalia, Ivan herceg uwu, Paris (City), család, nyelvtanulás, orosz emigránsok küzdelmei a világban
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ivan Braginszkij egyike a forradalom elől Párizsba menekült orosz arisztokratáknak. Tizenkét éves húga, Natalia, csöndes kislány. A nyelvet sem nagyon beszéli, ezzel komoly fejfájást okoz a fivérének. Itt az ideje változtatni ezen.A szereplők OOC-k, és mivel éppen becézgetni támadt kedvem, a szereplő országokat még csak nem is a tisztes nevükön szólítják. Előbb-utóbb kiderül, hogy ki-kicsoda. Kitartást.Egyéb: Natalia szemszögében a dőlt betűs párbeszéd franciául van.





	Franciaóra

**Author's Note:**

> Natalia szemszögében a dőlt betűs párbeszéd franciául van.

_Párizs, 1926._

Natalia az üveget kocogtatta. A túloldalon a bogár, amelyik a virágon mászott végig, rá se hederített. Natalia tovább kocogtatta az üveget. A háta mögött a bátyja a franciával beszélgetett. Természetesen franciául. Natalia talán értette volna, ha odafigyel, de nem érdekelte. A bogár érdekesebb volt.

– Naszja!

A szólításra felnézett. Ivan felemelt kézzel hívta őt magához.

Kelletlenül trappolt át az ízlésesen berendezett manzárdhelyiségen. Ezzel kivívja az alsószomszéd haragját, és hátha akkor többet nem kell jönnie.

– _Tehát Natalia_ – mosolygott rá a francia. – _Örvendek a találkozásnak!_

Félrenézett, nem felelt. Ivan megszorította a bal vállát. A szemeit forgatva kicsit pukedlizett, de továbbra sem nézett a tanárra.

Ezúttal figyelt, mégsem értette, hogy azok ketten mit mondanak egymásnak. Túl gyorsan beszéltek, csak egy-egy szótöredék jutott el a tudatáig, de mire annak felfogta volna a jelentését, már jött is helyette a következő. Túl gyors volt. Fél perc elég volt, hogy feladja a próbálkozást és megint az ablakon bámuljon kifelé.

Ivan megint megszorította a vállait és lehajolt egy kicsit, hogy a szeme a lányéval azonos magasságba kerüljön. Sóhajtott és gondolkodott egy kicsit. Natalia ebből már tudta, hogy oroszul fog megszólalni. Lassan, töredezve, a ragozásoknál néha megtorpanva, de mindenekelőtt borzasztó kiejtéssel mondta:

– Jövök érted, amikor vége az órádnak. Cissy nekem jó barátom. Vigyáz rád. Legyél vele kedves, Naszja!

– Majd úgy teszek, ahogy azt a hangulatom diktálja és ebben senki nem akadályozhat meg.

Ivan mosolygott és megsimogatta a haját. Neki az orosz olyan volt, mint Nataliának a francia; az előző mondatából valószínűleg egy kukkot se értett.

Ivan otthagyta őt a szobában a franciával. Natalia gyanakodva méregette a férfit: a bátyjánál valamivel idősebbnek tűnt, talán megvolt harminc éves. Vénség.

– _Üljünk le_ – indítványozta és a karosszékek felé intett. – _Teát? Kávét? Reggeliztél, Natalia?_

Nem válaszolt. A régi franciatanára sóhajtott volna és kérdésekkel bombázta volna, egyre hangosabban és hangosabban. Az óra vége általában kiabálásba fulladt: a nő üvöltözött, hogy miért nem tud akár egy szót kinyögni, ő pedig fülére szorított kézzel állt a szoba közepén és sikoltott. Mire Ivan megérkezett, hogy összeszedje őt, a kedélyek már elcsitultak. A tanárnő nem mondott semmit Ivannak, mert a bátyja jól fizetett ezekért az órákért, Natalia ugyancsak hallgatott, mert Ivan nem tudott annyira oroszul, hogy megértse a kifakadását. Nataliát végül az egyik szomszéd mentette meg, aki megkérdezte Ivantól, hogy pontosan mit tanul a kishölgy, hogy hetente háromszor idejár sikoltozni.

Ivan nem sikoltott, Ivan üvöltött a tanárnővel. Rémisztő volt. A tanárnő reszketett és sírt, Natalia pedig elbűvölten állt az ajtóban.

Utána néhány hét szünet következett. Natalia azt hitte, soha többé nem kell franciaórákra járnia. Jó volt otthon, játszott a babáival és elolvasott hat könyvet. Erre most megint itt van, egy franciatanár lakásában.

De ez a férfi nem kiabált. Kuncogott, ahogy az öregurak szoktak a körúti kávéházak teraszán, mikor elolvassák a humoros rovatot az újságban.

– _Csak beszélgetni szeretnék veled, Natalia._

Nagyon lassan és tagoltan beszélt, hogy megértse őt. Natalia azért nem felelt, mire fölállt, a könyvespolchoz ment, és levett egy orosz-francia szótárat. Az asztalra tette. Csengetett; míg utasításokat adott a cselédnek, Natalia engedelmesen felütötte a szótárat, kikereste azt, amit akart, és mire a férfi újra ült, már oda is tolta elé a könyvet, ujjával a kikeresett cikkelyen.

– _Csönd_ – olvasta Cissy. Egy pillanatig a papírra meredt, aztán harsányan felnevetett. _– Látom, egyikünk dolgát sem akarod megkönnyíteni!_

Kérdezett tőle még néhányat, de mindegyik kérdésére csak szúrós pillantás volt a válasz.

– _Értem, értem, tehát nem beszélgetünk. De csak nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy itt üljek kukán, míg a fivéred megérkezik érted!_

Nézett a szeme közé.

– _Van valami ötleted, hogy mit csináljunk?_

Natalia értékelte volna a csendben ücsörgést. Ahhoz legközelebb a közös olvasgatás állt. A pillantása a hosszú könyvespolcra tévedt, ami takarta a szoba egyik falát.

– _Oh, szóval olvasni szeretnél?_

Gyorsan a másik irányba kapta a fejét.

– _Menj, válassz egyet!_

Gyanakodva méregette a férfit. Ő mosolygott, és egyre noszogatta. Natalia lassan fölállt. Még mindig a tanárra meredve odalépett a polchoz. Találomra ráfogott egy könyv gerincére. Cissy mosolygott. Natalia megnézte, mit választott: nem értette a latin betűket, hát le is vette a kezét róla. Végigsétált a polcsor előtt, végül megtalálta, amit keresett: három könyv, orosz felirattal a gerincén. Az Anyegin, mellette egy Ahmatova és egy Lermontov verseskötet. Mindhármat olvasta már. Levette az Anyegint, ami szokatlanul vastagnak tűnt. Cissy mosolyogva nézte.

Kinyitotta a könyvet és meglepődött: csak az oldalak egyik felén kígyóztak cirill betűk, a másik franciául volt. Döbbenten meredt a papírra. Cissy megint nevetett, valószínűleg az ő ábrázatán. Fülig vörösödött.

– _Semmi baj, semmi baj… az emberek mindig úgy meglepődnek, amikor kétnyelvű könyvet látnak._ – Felállt és odahúzta a fotelját Nataliáé mellé. – _Ez az oldal oroszul van, ez pedig franciául. Azért van így, hogy könnyebben tudj nyelvet tanulni. Látod, beszámozták a bekezdéseket, hogy tudd, melyik-melyik. Azért ilyen hosszú ez a könyv._

A mondókájának a felét nem értette, de ahogy a férfi ujja rámutatott a könyvben azokra a dolgokra, amiről beszélt, összerakta, hogy mit akar. Az viszont határozottan nem tetszett neki, hogy csúfot űzött belőle.

– … _ugye, milyen okos könyv? Nos akkor, mit szólnál, ha egy bekezdést olvasnál te, egyet pedig én?_

Felnézett rá és nem szólt. Francis ezt felhívásnak vette és jól artikulálva olvasni kezdte a francia szöveget. Nataliának tetszett, ahogy olvas. Szép hangja volt. Megnyugtató. Lehet, hogy egy kicsit el is pilledt a fotelban.

Ivan érte jött. Natalia csendben állt a fivére oldalán, míg a két férfi elköszönt egymástól. Hazafelé menet nagyokat ásított. Csoda, hogy nem nyelte le keresztben a bátyját.

A következő alkalmak is valahogy így teltek. Annyi újdonság volt, hogy megtudta, a tanára tisztes neve Francis Bonnefoy. Ivan viszont következetesen Cissynek szólította, Natalia pedig orosz volt, vérében a késztetés, hogy mindent és mindenkit becéznie kell. Ivan soha nem szólította Nataliának: neki Naszja vagy Nasztyenka vagy Natasha volt, a teljes nevét kizárólag Cissy és a francia nevelőnője használta. Utóbbi hölgyet Natalia ki nem állhatta, de szegényes nyelvi eszközeivel sajnos nem tudta ezt a problémát jelezni a fivérének. Ezért maradt a bevált módszer: semmibe vette a szigorú arcú nőszemélyt.

Talán harmadik, de már az is lehet, hogy negyedik hete járt Cissy óráira. Rutinosan lépett el Ivan mellett, szökkent oda a foteljához és leült. Míg a férfiak beszélgettek, ő kényelmesen elfészkelte magát.

Becsukódott az ajtó a bátyja mögött, és Cissy helyet foglalt vele szemben.

– _Remélem, nem bánod, ha ma egy kicsit rendhagyó óránk lesz. Nem volt időm reggelizni és hol van még az ebéd! Talán megbocsátasz nekem egy csésze kávét meg egy croissant-t, ugye?_

Mereven nézte a férfit. Cissy mosolygott.

– _Hallgatásod beleegyezésnek veszem. Te kérsz valamit? Egy kis tejet? Teát?_

Utóbbira rábólintott.

– _Szóval tea?_

Megint bólintott. Cissy nyugtázta, csöngetett az inasnak, és hamarosan tálcán hozták a franciatanár reggelijét és Natalia teáját. Fehér porceláncsésze volt, az oldalán festett rózsával. Az alátéten csak három rózsa volt. Otthon, Ivannak szebb teáskészlete volt, gazdagon díszítve, sőt, volt egy aranyozott készlet is. Natalia nem tudta, hogy csak azért kap ilyen csészét, mert kicsi még, vagy azért, mert Cissy nem orosz herceg és nincs aranyozott teáskészlete, vagy azért, mert a férfi nem itt lakik és ez csak a munkahelye. Kíváncsi lett volna a válaszra. Annyira azért nem, hogy rá is kérdezzen.

Az átlátszó, vörösesbarna italra meredt. Túl világosnak találta. Belekóstolt. Semmi íze. A tálcán volt még cukor, citromlé és tejszín. Natalia összevonta a szemöldökét. Cissyre nézett. A férfi apró falatokkal, a tányér fölött pusztította a croissant-t, holott abból egy szem morzsa sem hullott. Natalia egy pillanatra megfeledkezett arról, mit is akar és álmélkodva nézte, hogyan lehet morzsálás nélkül enni. Azért a teája gyorsan eszébe juttatta, mit akar.

– _Valami gond van?_

Natalia a tálcára nézett.

– _Csak nyugodtan. Abból és annyit teszel a teádba, amit és amennyit csak szeretnél._

Natalia megint Cissyre nézett. Összeszorította a száját. Cissy letette a péksüteményt.

– _Sosem szedtél még a saját teádba cukrot? –_ kérdezte gyöngéden.

Ha most megcsóválja a fejét, akkor azzal tagadja az állítást vagy helyesli? Natalia zavarba jött.

Cissy a kezébe vette a cukrot, mire ő gyorsan megrázta a fejét. A férfi visszatette, mire megkönnyebbült. Cissy a citromlére mutatott. Natalia megint a fejét rázta. Tejszín? Újabb fejrázás.

– _Attól tartok, nem értem, mit szeretnél. Talán mézet?_

Nem értette a _méz_ szót, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem az, amit ő szeretne. Natalia beharapta az alsó ajkát a teáját nézte. Már jóformán könyörögve nézett fel a férfira.

– Lekvár – bökte ki végül.

Egy felvont szemöldököt kapott válaszképpen.

Felugrott a székéből, a polchoz sietett és levette a szótárat. Olyan erővel csapta az asztalra, hogy megzörrent a porcelán, Cissy pedig összerezzent. Natalia lázasan lapozgatott, majd rábökött a szóra.

– _Lekvár._ – A férfi zavartan nézett a lányra. – _Ne haragudj, de nem értelek_.

Natalia még egyszer, jelentőségteljesen a szóra bökött, hogy biztosan azt nézze, amit ő akar.

– _Lekvár_ – olvasta megint, még mindig értetlenül Cissy.

Natalia nagyot nyelt és a legjobb tudása szerint utánozta a férfi kiejtését:

– _Lekvár. Bele. A tea._

– _Lekvár a teába?_

– Igen! – kiáltott fel, már majdnem elkeseredetten.

– _Ahogy kívánod –_ bólintott és csengetett az inasnak. Újra Nataliához fordult: – _Milyen lekvár legyen?_

Megint átpörgette a szótárat és új szóra mutatott.

– _Barack?_

– Igen. _Barack. Lekvár._

Cissy rámosolygott.

– _Baracklekvár. Értem. Pierre máris hozza neked._

Hamarosan valóban kezébe kapta a lekvárt. Megnyugodott. Szedett belőle vagy két kanállal a teába, jól megkevergette és belekóstolt. A színe még mindig nem volt elég sötét, de az íze már halványan emlékeztetett arra, amilyennek a teának lenni kell. Cissyre mosolygott a csészéje fölött. A férfi visszamosolygott rá.

Vanya bedobott két lapot.

– Kész kabaré – értékelte Boo történetét.

VI. Arthur Ignatius Kirklandet a családja a puszta megkülönböztetés kedvéért kezdte Boo-nak hívni még gyerekkorában. Kamaszkorában megpróbálta levetkezni a kényelmetlen becenevet, de legnagyobb balszerencséjére tisztelt baráti köre találkozott a bátyjával. Innentől kezdve kénytelen volt megbarátkozni a ténnyel, hogy örökre Boo marad. Valamennyire kárpótolta, hogy az összes kártyapartnerétől megtagadták az anyakönyvezett keresztneveken szólítást: Cissy, Vanya, aki Ivan volt, végül Vogel. Gilbertet azért hívták így, mert örökké cipelte magával a madarát.

– Elkenődtél, Vanya – kommentálta Vogel és ő is dobott két lapot.

– A húgom – sóhajtott. Vetett egy szúrós pillantást Cissyre. – Lassan egy hónapja jár hozzád és a nevelőnő szerint még semmi látszata.

– Szerintem haladunk – így Cissy. – Tegnap megszólalt.

Vanya majdnem eldobta a lapjait.

– Hogy érted azt, hogy _megszólalt?_ Azért vittem hozzád, mert tudsz oroszul!

Cissy mélyet sóhajtott.

– Igen, tudok. De nehéz valakivel szót érteni, ha még oroszul se beszél. Néha hajlandó mutogatni vagy a fejét rázni, de ezt mondtam már neked.

Nem talált szavakat.

– Úgy érted, hogy most jutottatok el odáig, hogy egyáltalán megnyikkanjon?

– Szerinted mégis miért nem kértem, hogy fizess? Abban viszont egészen biztos vagyok, hogy ha jól tagoltan beszélsz hozzá, akkor a kisasszony a dolgok jelentős részét megérti. Ha nem túl elvont dologról beszélsz vele.

Összeszorította az állkapcsát, bár szíve szerint a francia nyakát szorította volna össze.

– Nyugi – veregette meg a felkarját Boo.

– Akartam kérdezni – folytatta Cissy minden zavar nélkül –, otthon mennyit beszél?

– Ki?

– Te. Nyilván Natalia.

– Nem sokat. Néha. Azt is oroszul.

– És az gond? – nézett fel Vogel.

Vanya kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből.

– Nem beszélek oroszul.

– De hát orosz vagy!

– Igen. Onnan ismered meg az orosz nemeseket, hogy az anyanyelvük a francia. Egyébként is, a forradalom óta Párizsban élek, rég elfelejtettem, amit gyerekkoromban felszedtem.

Boo és Vogel elég értetlenül nézett össze.

– Akkor hogy lehet, hogy a húgod oroszul beszél? – tette fel az igazán fontos kérdést Boo.

– Úgy, hogy ’14-ben született, papus vidéki birtokán, ahol csak helyi cselédek voltak. Anyust megviselte a szülés, nem kelt fel többet. Nasztyenka ott maradt nevelőnő nélkül… Papus nem mert értük küldetni, mert közben ugye ott volt a háború. Aztán jött a forradalom, papus engem kihozott, ő meg ottmaradt. Úgy kellett kicsempésztetni. Egy láda répában hozták ki. Egy herceg lányát egy láda répában!

– Orosz emigránsoktól hallottunk már cifrábbakat is – legyintett Vogel. – Ez mikor volt?

– Négy éve.

– És ennyi idő alatt nem tanulta meg a nyelvet?

Vanyának már ahhoz sem volt ereje, hogy a fejét csóválja. Bedobta a lapjait, amúgy se volt semmije.

– Velem ugye csak franciául tudna beszélni, a nevelőnője francia, a cselédek franciák. Mióta papus meghalt, senki nincs a házban aki egy épkézláb orosz mondatot össze tudna rakni. Igazán nem értem.

Cissy felkapta a fejét.

– Úgy érted, hogy senkivel nem beszélhet oroszul?

– Nem. Papus azt remélte, hogy ez majd ráveszi, hogy gyorsan megtanuljon franciául.

– Hülyeség! – Cissy is bedobta a lapjait. – Azonnal szerezz neki egy oroszt!

Vanya meghökkent.

– De hát…

– Vanya, itt nem az a baj, hogy a lány nem tud franciául, inkább az, hogy _egyáltalán_ _meg sem szólal!_ Azt a pár szót tegnap is úgy mondta, mintha tüzes vassal sütögetném a talpát!

A hasonlat kapcsán Vanyában felbukkantak bizonyos emlékképek egy másik franciatanárról, aki hobbiszinten kiabált a húgával.

– És mit mondott?

Cissy egyszeriben elfelejtette a frusztrációját és felnevetett.

– Rájött, hogy nem értem, mit akar, nem tudja elmutogatni és muszáj lesz beszélnie. Egyébként okos kislány, azonnal tudta, hogyan oldja meg a problémát.

– De mit mondott?

– Ó? Lekvárt kért a teájába.

– Hogy _mit_ kért a teába? – prüszkölt Boo.

– Lekvárt. Nekem is felszaladt a szemöldököm.

– Otthon is úgy issza – rántotta meg a vállát Vanya. – Papus azt mondta, hogy régi, orosz módi. A teát pokoli erősre főzik, amit aztán forró vízzel mindenki annyira hígít, amennyire akarja. Aztán mézet, cukrot vagy lekvárt raknak bele. Vagy mind a hármat. Egyszer majd hozok egy csészével neked, Boo.

Boo őszinte viszolygással meredt rá.

– Köszönöm, inkább szomjan halok.

Vogel harsányan röhögött rajta.

– Vogel – szólította meg Cissy. – Hétfőn be tudnál ugrani hozzám tízkor?

– De akkor Naszja van nálad – mutatott rá Vanya.

– Pont azért. Mi legyen, Vogel, te jössz korábban, vagy Vanyáék késsenek?

– Jövök korábban. Azt’ mire kellek?

– Van egy olyan gyanúm, hogy Natalia azért sem beszél, mert szégyelli a kiejtését. Kell neki egy pozitív ellenpélda.

Vogel érdeklődve az asztalra könyökölt. Egy kicsit sem változtatott a beszédmódján, avagy a hangja simogatott, akár a smirgli, a szavai gördülékenységét pedig kerékbe törte az erős német akcentus.

– És komolyan velem akarsz példálózni?

Cissy vállat vont és összehúzta a paklit, hogy keverjen.

– Téged nem zavar. Minket sem, teszem hozzá. Ott leszel, beszélgetsz velem, egy kicsit Vanyával is, hadd lássa Natalia, hogy nem történik semmi, ha nem tökéletes a kiejtése. Szerintem segíteni fog.

– Kívánságod számomra parancs – vigyorgott Vogel.

– Te meg ne felejts el szerezni neki valakit, akivel beszélhet oroszul!

– Meglátom, mit tehetek.

A bátyja biztosan gondolatolvasó lett. Natalia más magyarázatot nem talált rá, hogyan lehet, hogy Mademoiselle Boisclair összecsomagolt és elment. Teljesen kipakolta a szobáját, és a holmiját urak vitték el. Úgy nézett ki, hogy vissza se jön. Natalia elképedten nézett fel Ivanra. A fivére megint tűnődött, mire Natalia szíve megmelegedett. Beszélni fog hozzá!

– Másik nő lesz veled – dadogta végül. – Kedves nő.

A válláig se ért a bátyjának, de ettől a kijelentéstől legszívesebben a nyakába ugrott volna. Szorosan átölelte a fivérét.

– _Jól van, jól van_ – motyogta zavartan, és megsimogatta Natalia fejét.

Azért egy kicsit félt, hogy a következő mademoiselle is a kezére fog csapni minden étkezéskor és összevissza rángatja majd. Remélte, hogy sokára jön majd az új kisasszony.

Egy óra múlva beköltözött. Natalia őszintén csalódott volt. Azért külsőre barátságosabbnak tűnt, mint Mademoiselle Boisclair. Az előző nevelőnője egyenes volt, mint a piszkafa, csontos, fekete haját szigorú kontyba tekerte és mindig olyan képet vágott, mint aki túl sok citromot csavart a teájába. Ez az új hölgy csak kicsit volt alacsonyabb, mint a bátyja, kerek arcán gödröcskék jelentek meg, amikor mosolygott. Ez a gömbölyded hölgy – Natalia azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon van-e olyan puha az ölelése, mint Ivané – ugyan kontyba csavarta a haját, de ő szőke volt és a kontya sem tűnt olyan szigorúnak.

– Natasha, _ő_ _Jekatyerina Szergejevna Csernyenko_ _._

– _Ó, kérem, megtiszteltetés lenne, ha Katyusának szólítana._

Natalia nagy szemeket meresztett a nőre. Régen, nagyon régen, mintha ismert volna egy Katyusa nevű nőt. Akkor még abban a házban lakott, ami körül jegenyefák voltak és egy hideg nappaliban kellett ülnie esténként. Ivan akkor még nem volt mellette, sem az a kedves öregúr, akinek a temetésén Ivan úgy sírt.

A bátyja nem maradt velük sokáig. Kettesben hagyta őket. Natalia félt, hogy újrakezdődik a cibálás és a keze csapkodása.

Katyusa leült a szófára és megütögette maga mellett a helyet, hogy Natalia is leüljön.

– A bátyád azt kérte, hogy amikor kettesben vagyunk, beszéljek oroszul, amikor ő is itt van, akkor franciául. Remélem, nem fog gondot okozni neked.

Natalia megtorpant. Katyusára meredt. A nő aggódva nyúlt a kezéért.

– Jól vagy, aranyoskám? Úgy elsápadtál!

Könny szökött a szemébe és szorosan megölelte a nőt. Még puhább volt az ölelése, mint Ivané.

Kinn már sötétedett, amikor a bátyja visszajött. Halkan kopogott, belépett, és felkiáltott meglepetésében, mikor Natalia felpattant a párnáról, amin addig ült és már rohant is, hogy megölelje!

– _Mi történt?_ – kérdezte Katyusától meglepetten.

– _Igazán nem tudom –_ rázta a fejét a nő. – _De igazán ragaszkodó a kisasszony._

– _Hogy mondja?_

– _Engem is megölelt_ – nevetett zavartan.

Natalia eleresztette Ivant és boldogan mosolygott rá. Katyusára nézett.

– Mondja meg neki! Mondja meg neki, hogy nagyon köszönöm!

– _A… a kisasszony azt kéri, hogy köszönjem meg önnek, de azt nem mondta, hogy micsodát…_

Végre Ivan is mosolygott. Megint megsimogatta Natalia haját.

Mozgalmas hétvégéje volt. Natalia előtt mintha egy egészen új világ nyílt volna meg: megtudta, hogy eddig azért nem evett a bátyjával, mert Mademoiselle Boisclair szerint nem tudott viselkedni az asztalnál. Azért csapott mindig a kezére, mert nem úgy fogta az evőeszközt, ahogy az szerinte ildomos volt. Katyusa nem csapott a kezére, úgy mutatta a helyes tartást. Ráadásul el is magyarázta, végre olyan nyelven, amit Natalia is értett. Szombaton már a bátyjával ebédelhetett, aki újra meg újra csodálkozva felnézett. Natalia nem értette, csak folytatta az orosz csacsogást Katyusának mindenről, ami éppen eszébe jutott.

Bemutatta a nőnek a babagyűjteményét, megnevezte mindegyik darabot. Megmutatta a könyveit is, a külön polcot, amire a kedvenceit gyűjtötte. Katyusa csodálkozva kérdezte, hogy mindig is ilyen komoly könyveket olvasott-e. Natalia csodálkozva kérdezte, hogy vannak-e másmilyenek. Katyusát ugyan elsőre zavarba hozta a kérdés, de később egész kis listát írt össze Nataliának, oroszul és franciául vegyesen. Akkor szégyenkezve bevallotta neki, hogy nem tudja olvasni a latin betűket.

Nem szidást kapott. Katyusa is megsimogatta a haját, ahogy Ivan szokta, és vasárnap este Natalia megtanulta leírni a nevét csupa nagybetűkkel.

Hétfőn izgalommal vegyes várakozással ült be a kocsiba Ivan mellé. Ha nem Ivan ült volna az ajtó mellett, meg sem várja, míg a sofőr fékez, azonnal kiugrik a járdára. Utána a bátyja a kezét fogta, míg felmentek a ház legfelső emeletére. Az inas bebocsátotta őket. Alig fért a bőrébe.

Cissy szobájának ajtaja nem volt teljesen csukva, odabent beszélgettek. Natalia elbizonytalanodott. Az inas Ivanhoz fordult:

– _Monsieur Bonnefoy látogatója Monsieur Beilschmidt, uram._

– _Á, őt ismerem! Kérem, jelentsen be minket!_

Félig Ivan háta mögé bújt, mikor beléptek a szobába. Cissy egy galambősz férfival beszélt, aki mégsem volt öreg. Ez Nataliának sehogy nem fért a fejébe. Az se, egy sárga kismadár ül a vállán. Folyton mosolygott és ettől úgy festett az arca, mint egy felrepedt dinnye. Nagy kurjantással köszöntötte Ivant, Vanyának szólította és lendületesen kezet rázott vele. Aztán a szürke-kék-lila szemei Natalia felé fordultak.

– _Ő a húgod, Vanya?_

– _Igen, ő Natasha._

– _Csinos kis hölgy._ – És a férfi Nataliára kacsintott!

Még beszélgetett egy kicsit Cissyvel és Ivannal. De az igazán érdekes az volt benne, hogy egyáltalán nem úgy beszélt, mint ők ketten. Szinte kiugrottak a mássalhangzói, az r-eket félig megpörgette, a t-ket jól megnyomta. A magánhangzói sem voltak teljesen tiszták – összességében, Natalia a maga csekély nyelvtudásával alig értette, amit mond. De nem úgy tűnt, hogy Ivan vagy Cissy bánja ezt. Egyszer még hangosan fel is nevettek valamin.

Az ősz férfi aztán felkapott egy nem túl nagy, de hosszú táskát, elköszönt Cissytől és Nataliától, majd úgy ment ki, hogy közben Ivannal vitatkozott valamiről.

– _Elnézésedet kérem, amiért nem jutottunk el oda, hogy bemutassuk_ – szabadkozott Cissy. – _Ő Gilbert Beilschmidt volt, talán már hallottál róla._

Rémlett neki, hogy hallotta már ezt a nevet. Volt már néhányszor színházban meg operában, az egyik hangverseny előtt újra meg újra ezt a nevet ismételgették. Nem látott ki az erkély korlátja mögül, meg sötét is volt, hát hamar elaludt.

– _Híres fuvolista. Nem mellesleg ezt a lakást közösen bérelem vele és egy harmadik barátommal. Vogel, mármint Gilbert, zenét tanít, a barátunk pedig táncot, bár ő gyakran jár házhoz is. Ha majd idősebb leszel, talán megismerkedhetsz vele is. Mindenesetre, kedves barátom azt mondta, hogy az egyik tanítványát várja. Ugyan a ház másik felében lesznek, de lehet, hogy hallani fogjuk, remélem, nem fog zavarni._

Natalia fészkelődött.

– _Nagyon nyugtalannak tűnsz._

Fészkelődött még egy kicsit.

– _Valami gond van?_

Hátrafordult és az ajtóra nézett, ahol az ifjú-öreg zenész távozott. Arra gondolt, hogy milyen borzasztó volt a kiejtése és Cissy mégsem szólt rá, pedig franciatanár.

– _Papír. Kérek_ – közölte végül a férfival.

– _Máris._

Hozott neki egy ív papírt és egy hegyesre faragott ceruzát. Natalia nagyot nyelt, remélte, hogy nem fog hibázni, és a tegnap esti leckéje eredményét felírta a papír tetejére.

NATASHA

– _Tanulok_ – jelentette ki büszkén és odaadta Cissynek.

– _Most tanulod a latin betűket?_

– _Tudok olvasni. Csak orosz. Tanulok francia._

– _Ügyes vagy_ – mosolygott rá Cissy.

Natalia megint az ajtó felé nézett.

– _Ivan._

– _A bátyád?_

– _Ő nem tud._

– _Mit nem tud?_

– _Ő nem tud orosz, én tudok… nagyon kicsi francia? Szeretek tudok sok francia. Szeretek beszélek vele Ivan, de_ – felemelte a mutatóujját, előbb figyelmeztetőn, majd Cissyre mutatott – _te nem mond Ivan én tudok._

Cissy elképedten figyelt rá.

– _Azt szeretnéd, hogy ne mondjam meg Ivannak, hogy tudsz franciául?_

Hangosan szusszantott. Zavarta, hogy sok szót megért, de amikor ki kellene mondania őket, akkor nem jutnak eszébe. A szótárhoz nyúlt. Gyorsan pörgette a lapokat, Cissy pedig felolvasta:

– _Csak. Amikor._

– _Te mond Ivan, csak amikor én tudok sok francia._

– _Értem. –_ Hátradőlt a fotelban. – _Köszönöm, hogy ilyen sokat mondtál nekem._

– _Tudok kicsi._

– _Megengeded, hogy kijavítsam, amit mondtál?_

Nagyot nyelt. Pontosan tudta, hogy borzasztóan ejtette a szavakat, ezért nem is törődött azzal, hogyan és milyen sorban rakja egymás után a szavakat. De legnagyobb meglepetésére Francis egyáltalán nem törődött a kiejtésével. Csak a szórendet javította ki. Megkérdezte tőle, hogy szeretné-e elismételni. Natalia utánamondta, a kiejtése egy kicsit sem hasonlított a férfiéra, de Cissy nem törődött vele, megdicsérte. Amíg a szavakat helyes sorrendben mondta, Cissy megdicsérte.

A hét végére megtanulta az egész ábécét. Katyusa segítségével döcögősen olvasott, a végtelen lassúság borzasztóan zavarta. Az még jobban, hogy mire kibetűzte a szavakat, elfelejtette, hogy mit is olvasott. Katyusa azzal biztatta, hogy csak gyakorolnia kell, és a cirill betűkkel is így kezdte.

Csakhogy arra nem emlékezett, hogy mikor tanult meg olvasni.

Katyusa is és Cissy is végtelenül kedves volt hozzá. Az ő kedvességül mögött Natalia úgy látta Ivan figyelő, óvó szeretetét, mint a felkelő napot.

Vanya szapora léptekkel ment be a klubba. Gyakran előfordult, hogy minden nap megfordult itt, a héten azonban temérdek dolog szakadt a nyakába és csak szombatra tudta utolérni magát annyira, hogy azt mondja, márpedig ma igenis szabad estéje lesz. Ebben fontos szerepe volt annak is, hogy már mindenképpen beszélni akart Cissyvel.

A francia ott ült a megszokott kártyaasztaluknál, bár lapok helyett ezúttal egy pohár bor volt előtte és úgy kacagott Toni legújabb anekdotáján, hogy a könnye is kicsordult. Mellette Vogel és Boo is jobbra-balra dőlt nevettében. Vanya egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, hogy valóban most kellene-e köszönetet mondania… végül nem bírta tovább a mellét feszítő érzéseket.

– Cissy! – kiáltott fel.

– Vanya! – válaszolt ő, üdvözlésre tárt karokkal. – Gyere csak, hallgasd meg ezt az isteni tréfát…

– Előbb te hallgass meg engem.

Cissy ugyan még mindig vigyorgott, de megpróbált némi komolyságot erőltetni magára.

– Egy varázsló vagy – jelentette ki Vanya. – Mágus és szerencsehozó. Egy életre az adósod vagyok.

– Ó?

– A házam, akár Vogelé. Hazamegyek és azt hallom, ahogy Natasha csicsereg. Engedtem neked és felvettem az orosz nevelőnőt. Csodát tett a húgommal. És nem elég, hogy beszél, de franciául olvas!

Cissy mosolygott.

– Igen, mesélte, hogy jobban szereti Chernenko kisasszonyt, mint az előző nevelőnőjét.

– Mesélte? És te nem mondtad?

– Azt kérte, hogy akkor mondjam neked, hogy tud franciául, amikor már eléggé tud a nyelven ahhoz, hogy rendesen társalogjon veled.

– Úgy érted, hogy ezt mind franciául mondta neked? – álmélkodott Ivan.

Cissy halkan nevetett.

– Natalia nem tudja, hogy beszélek oroszul, ezért nem is próbálkozik azon a nyelven. Ha nem ismer egy szót, megpróbálja körülírni, bár hozzátenném, hogy a nyelvtudásom sokat segít abban, hogy a lány oroszból tükörfordított kifejezéseit megértsem.

Le kellett ülnie. A fejét csóválta és próbálta felfogni mindazt, amit hallott.

– Kis titkolózó! – nevetett fel végül.

– Tudod, hogy van ez. Egy gyerek bármit megtesz, csak kivívja vele a szülei dicséretét. Neki se apja, se anyja, hát téged akar lenyűgözni.

– Ó, boldog gyermek – horkant fel Vogel. – Lenne olyan példaképe, mint nekem volt Opa!

– Teszem hozzá, a te megjelenésed is sokat tett hozzá a sikerhez.

– Hát igen, személyes varázsom utánozhatatlan és ellenállhatatlan.

– Csak el ne szállj magadtól – dörmögte Boo.

– Elég legyen! – csapott az asztalra Vanya. – Nem érdekel, hogy kinek az érdeme és hogyan csinálta. A húgom már nem csak egy szürke kisegér, hanem mosolyog, sőt, nevet. Innentől kezdve a lekötelezetted vagyok. Ti meg mind vendégeim vagytok egy italra! Sört ide, bort ide, ma ünnepelni akarok!

Vége

**Author's Note:**

> oroszul: варенье (kb. varenye)  
> franciául: confiture
> 
> Boo: a _Ne bántsd a feketerigót!_ c. könyv Arthur „Boo” Radley nevű szereplője után.


End file.
